The Setting Sun
by Rachel Elizebeth 2987
Summary: Will Rachel deal with her fate that she will be marrying the guy she hates? How could she overcome it?


CHAPTER 1:The Meet

I watched happily as our plane flew above the blue clouds. Well I am a 30 years old girl working for the Smart and Intelligent Company as a scientist. I wear a pair of blue glasses and had a pair of rounded eyes. I worked as a scientist with my elder brother, Edmund. As I was daydreaming, I could feel a tap on my back. I knew it was time for us to go and do some research about a plant which is facing extinction. I was luring around the old abandon forest when I saw a group of man and women carrying sticks. What are they doing here? Edmund was standing quite far from me, so the curiosity of mine went high up. I decided to investigate about the group of men and women but I did not seem to forget the job given to me. As I was taking photographs of the beautiful scenery and the unusual plants I saw, I felt a hit on my shoulder. Someone had hit me with a stick! I felt a sharp pain in my bones as I had not been hit by a stick that hard. I couldn't see the surrounding and I fainted.

I heard shouting and screaming around me so I woke up to see what was happening and to make sure where I was.  
"Rachel, you are awake! Do you feel better today? You had been fainted for 3 days." said an unknown guy.  
I was talking with my brother and my friends when a smart looking guy walked towards me. He had dark hair, high nose and thin lips. He gave me a pleasant smile.  
"I am so sorry Rachel. I don't really want to hurt you. I did not realized that you were a scientist. I thought you were some kind of spy who wants to steal our storyline. I am so sorry. By the way my name is Lucas. I will pay for your medical price and take care of you if you want….."  
"Hubby, she is just some random kind of girl and we did not know her background. We need to be careful." said a lady  
The guy looked at me an eye of encouragement to receive his offer. I could not even open my mouth but when I turned to Edmund, he too gave me an eye of encouragement. I wanted to wake up but before Edmund pulled me up, the guy put his hand onto my shoulder and hold the other hand of mine. He even told me to be careful as I was not fully recovered. I walked towards the tree house above the place I was resting with my brother's help so that I could go home peacefully and forget about what had just happened. Lucas sent me up too. I could see the jelousy in the eyes of Lucas's girl friend.  
"Rachel, if you need any help about your injuries you can call me at this number. Anna, come and shake hands with Rachel. Both of you could be friends." said Lucas while giving me a piece of white paper and pull Anna to shake hands with me.  
"Thank you, that's very kind of you. We hardly find this kind of people in my city."  
"Are you sure or you are trying to flirt my future husband? Actually I felt happy to see you got beaten. Who ask you to come to this forest?"said Anna  
Before I could say a word, Edmund walked towards her and scolded her for being rude. I felt so bad towards Anna. I went towards my brother and stopped him. Anna was sobbing. So I went to Lucas and apologize for the behalf of my brother. Before I could even say goodbye our leader told us to go up the helicopter. I could see the anger in Lucas's eyes towards my brother so I said thanks, pulled him away and before I leave I apologized to Anna but she did not reply so I left.  
"Rachel, do you feel better now. I was worried sick about you. Lucas should not hit you even though he is curious. What kind of actor is he? I thought actor are suppose to be soft and manly just like my husband. Rachel, you know you are already 30. You…."  
" No, No, No. Not about the marriage thing again. I know what I am doing. Why are all of you asking me to get married? My brother is also not married but you didn't even say a word."  
"Stop asking my sister to get married. She is too young to get married. Unless…."  
"Unless what?" I asked  
" Rachel, do you know our family had a tradition that we are not suppose to choose our on partner. Our family are bound with our own tradition."  
"Arrange marriage? I do not want to get married to someone I do not know. It is so unfair." I said while getting down the helicopter and walked towards the car to put my things.

"Anna, you should not act like that towards her. She is just a scientist and I was wrong for hitting her too because she don't know anything. So,…"  
"So, you have to treat her that good and caring. She is just an unknown girl. I am going to ask her to make a great apology the next time I see her. I am going to make her the laughing stock of the world. You are going to be my future husband so please care about me."  
Lucas gave Anna a weird look and smile. His family also had a tradition which the parents are suppose to find their partner. Lucas hide it from Anna as he did not want Anna to be sad because he knew that she loved him. Everytime he wanted to tell her Anna would stopped him from doing so.

I reached home with my brother late at night. It was 12am when we reached home. Mum was waiting at the front door with open arms. Dad was holding a large cake which had been prepared early in the day. I could see the great happiness in my parents eyes so I decided to ask them what had happen after I put my luggage in my room. Before I went down, Edmund looked at me in the eyes of disgust so I asked him what had happened. 


End file.
